Flowers For the Dead
by www.Wrathchan.com
Summary: Aww, the sadness. In a graveyeard, all about Riza Hawkeye's dark and firey past is explained. Spoilers for episode 25. Please review, or I will cry! ...really...


Flowers For the Dead

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He was in a slauting position. It weakened. Rain fell harder and harder. "Damn him..." he whispered. It was ten at night, no time for anyone to be in a graveyard. But Roy Mustang was. He looked down at the tomb stone, all that remained of his distant friend. "Hughes..." he said. He heard sobbing. It wasn't him...nobody else was in sight. Then again, it seemed almost impossible to see ANYTHING in the fog and darkness of the night. There were no stars. Just the moon and clouds. He listened to the sobbing. "I...didn't do anything." said the sad crying voice. It was definately a woman. _Who would be at a graveyard at this time? _He asked himself._ heh, kinda a stupid question._ he thought.

"I didn't kill anyone...brother...it's not my fault. Please forgive me. I didn't..." the voice cried.

Roy sat at Hughes' grave. He bowed, and placed some flowers on his tomb stone. Then, he stood to go look for the other person. The crying got louder and louder as he approached a figure sitting on the ground, clenched fists, crying. "I didn't..." she whispered. Roy knew who it was. She had long blonde hair, and she was wearing jeans and a white shirt, stained with mud. Roy looked at her confused. "I didn't kill anyone..." she repeated. The next thing she knew, a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Lieutenant Hawkeye..." Roy said. Riza froze. "Y-yes sir?" she asked nervously. "What are you doing at a graveyard at this hour?" he asked.

"I should ask you the same." Riza said.

Roy looked down at her. "Care to explain?" he asked. Riza looked up at him. "...No, sir..." she said. "I really don't."

"A family member, your brother?" he asked. Riza gasped. "I...didn't kill him..." she said. "it all happened so fast, and I was only nine."

(Flashback)

"Mother! Father!" Said a nin-year-old Riza from the bedroom. "I'm scared!" she yelled. Silence..."BIG BROTHER!" she yelled again! "Get out of the closet!"

"I---I can't..." said a voice from inside the closet. "Brother, you have to!" Riza screamed. "Don't leave me! It's too hot! I can't find mother or father!" she screamed. "Big brother!" The closet door opened. "You wanna know why you can't find them? It's because they're dead!" he yelled at her. Riza gasped. "N-no! You're lying! They can't be dead! They made it out okay, and now we have to!" she yelled. "Give it a rest and accept the fact that this burning house is your tomb..."

"NO! Brother! We have to---"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed. He walked out of the closet. "Elizabeth, get away from the window!" Riza looked over her shoulder. "No, brother. If you want to die, you can go back in the closet, but I'm going to go find mother and father before they burn." she said, crying. There was a tug on her leg. "Get back in here!" he yelled. The fire was approaching them. "No! I don't want to die!" she screamed. He pulled on her leg. "NO!" she screamed again, and kicked him.

Her eyes got wide. "BROTHER!" She screamed in fear, sorrow, and terror. She had kicked him straight into the fire. "NO!" she cried. The last thing she saw, was her brother, screaming as the fire tore him apart. The last thing she heard, was his terrified screams in pain and horror. She was pulled out of the window by a man who went by the name of Taro. He raised her, and watched her grow from that day forward. At the age of nine-teen, Taro disappeared. Her parents were never found.

(End Flashback)

"I didn't kill him..." she said, quivering. Roy hugged her. "No...you didn't. The fire did, and it was just self-defence."

Riza wiped some tears away, but new ones were born. "I don't even know how that fire started!" she cried. "I think it was started by some theif." Roy nodded. "Now I know where you come from, and what you've been through." he said. "I'm sorry for your losses."

"It's late..." Riza said. "I should be going home. She bowed at her brother's tombstone, and placed burnt flowers on it. She stood. "Thank you..." she said. And they walked each other home...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aww...sniffle R&R PLEASE! PLEASE!


End file.
